Somewhere Better To Be
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Oliver just wants to be left alone, Fred and George don't want to comply. [Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Oliver Wood]


Title: Somewhere Better To Be  
Author: Makai Goddess Ookami  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Fred Weasley x Oliver Wood x George Weasley  
Warnings: Slash, Twincest  
Spoilers: _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_  
Word Count: Approx. 1228  
Rants: This one sort of spawned on me after watching PoA and talking to my bestest nii-chan Anna.  
Summary: Oliver just wants to be left alone, Fred and George don't want to comply.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or terms, and if I did, well, I wouldn't be eating cup of noodles every day, would I?

**Dedicated** to my nii-san, **Anna**, because she's fricking amazing, and I get a lot of fic ideas from her. 3 This is the first of many for you, baby!

* * *

"Don't you guys have somewhere better to be?" Oliver asked sullenly, glancing at the twins curled up on his- his!- bed.

Fred and George glanced at each other, then back at Oliver wood, an almost worried look to their faces. They hadn't seen their captain since the Quidditch match, as he hadn't bothered to see stop by the hospital wing to see if Harry was okay. But here he was, staring at them tiredly, waiting for them to get off his bed.

"We were worried," George started, sitting cross legged and eying Oliver up and down carefully.

"Had to make sure you didn't kill yourself, you know," Fred said, also eying Oliver, then glanced at Fred, "But if he isn't dead, I guess that's good enough. Who knows when Percy'll show up?"

"Percy is in the library studying," Oliver said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, we can stay for at least another two hours then," Fred grinned.

Oliver resisted the urge to groan. Now the two redheads weren't ever going to leave him alone. He crossed the room, and gestured for them to get off his bed, which neither of them complied to. He glared at them tiredly, then sighed heavily, and plopped down onto Percy's bed.

"Shouldn't you two be blowing something up?" Oliver asked tiredly.

"Probably," Fred shrugged.

"But we decided bugging you would be just as fun," George nodded.

"Fred – George - " Oliver started, annoyance flashing through him.

"Because we know the only thing you have over us," Fred smirked.

"You wouldn't dare take away," George finished, with a smirk.

Oliver closed his mouth tightly. The only thing he had over them was Quidditch, and he would much rather put up with them then kick them off the team, even for a match. They were too good, and to replace them this late into the game would just be stupid. There was no way to find decent substitutes.

"I hate you two..." Oliver deadpanned, having decided, yes, he would have to put up with them.

"Aw, and here we'd come to confess our undying love," Fred said, and Oliver couldn't tell if he was serious or not- but as this was Fred, he opted to assume it was a joke.

George nodded, "He obviously doesn't feel the same way." He wiped away a fake tear, and Fred hugged him. "Look, you broke his heart..."

Oliver just stared at them. "Will you two stop being gay on my bed?" was all he could think to ask.

A smirk passed over both twins faces, and they looked at each other, then at Oliver. "This is nothing," Fred replied coyly, and brushed his lips against George's neck. The other twin's eyes flickered closed, almost relishing in the contact.

"Okay, that's enough," Oliver said, standing up, turning pink. He was so glad Percy wasn't here. "Off of my bed, now." He pulled George up, but Fred pouted, folding his arms over his chest. "Can't you two go bug your other brother or something?" Oliver glanced at George. "And you can let go of my hand now."

"Bugging you is more fun," George said with a smirk, swinging his and Oliver's hands between them, "And, no. I can't."

Oliver felt the sudden urge to smack his head against something very hard. He attempted to pull his hand free, but George wouldn't let go, instead kept swinging the hands. Oliver glared at George, then at Fred, who was still pouting, and looking almost pathetic enough for Oliver to feel bad for snapping at him. Almost.

"What do you two want?" Oliver asked with a heavy sigh.

"To keep you company." George said.

"Okay, let me restate that..." Oliver said slowly, glancing between them, "What do you two want? So you'll leave me alone?"

Fred and George shared a look again, the smirks returning to their faces. Oliver resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead. He'd just walked into another stupid situation he could have avoided if he had kept his mouth shut.

"That depends," Fred said slowly, examining his nails, then glancing at George again. "Are you going to kill yourself?"

"No," Oliver said, "I'm not – stupid."

"We beg to differ," George said with a smirk.

Oliver glared. "What do you want?"

"You to-" George started.

"To annoy, yes, I get that," Oliver said with a huff, "What do you want to leave me alone?"

"A kiss," Fred said, causing Oliver to nearly choke. "Here," Fred continued, pointing to his lips.

"I'm not going to kiss you!" Oliver said, turning bright red. "You're my best friends little brother!"

This caused George to laugh. "That's not exactly the answer you're supposed to give," he replied.

"You're supposed to say you're not gay, or something like that," Fred finished.

Oliver turned, if possible, a brighter shade of red. "If I say I'm not gay will you leave me alone?"

"No, where's the fun in that?" George asked.

"We told you what we want," Fred said.

"Anything but that-" Oliver groaned.

"You could fuck-"

"NO!"

Fred and George started to laugh, even though Oliver was seething. They knew they probably shouldn't, but Oliver wasn't likely to hit them, and they'd always be the beaters for the Quidditch team. Oliver turned to George, grabbed the front of his robes, and pressed a rough kiss to his lips, before pushing him back onto his bed.

"Happy?" Oliver choked out.

"What about me?" Fred asked, pouting.

Oliver looked exasperated. "I already kissed him!" He practically whined.

"But I'm not him," Fred said, and his lower lip started to tremble.

"Oh god," Oliver groaned, "Fine. Just- Leave me alone, okay?"

"Deal," The twins said in unison.

"Good," Oliver said, "Stand up."

Fred obeyed, way to eagerly for Oliver's liking, and he knew he was digging his own grave. Kissing his teammates and his best friends little brothers at the same time... He brushed his lips to Fred's not as harshly as he had done to George, but kept the kiss equally as short. Or, attempted to. Fred latched onto him and didn't want to let go. Oliver started to blush, and by the time he'd gotten Fred off of him, he couldn't breathe. He glared at the twins.

"If you two tell anyone..."

"We won't," George said. "Cross our hearts."

"We wouldn't want to ruin any chances for a proper snog." Fred finished.

A shocked expression crossed Oliver's face, and then horror. "OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

"We're not the one who needs to come out," George said, skipping- literally skipping- to the door.

"We're quite comfortable with who we are, you know," Fred finished, following his twin.

The twins ducked out of the door right before a pillow hit them. Oliver sank onto his bed, listening to them cackle as they escaped. '_Oh god, oh god, oh god_'. Oliver lay on his bed, he wasn't sure how long, looking quite defeated, and didn't even notice Percy's return, until the other nudged him lightly.

"What happened to you?" Percy asked, looking a mixture of worried and annoyed.

"Your brothers are a pain in the ass," Oliver replied, and Percy let out a choked sound, and he rolled onto his side to watch Percy plop down onto his own bed.

"You have no idea," Percy growled, and Oliver resisted the urge to laugh. Yes, he did have an idea.

La fin.


End file.
